Did you see
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Notice anything in the movies
1. Chapter 1

Did you see

Notice anything in the movies

Not a story

Did anyone see a couple in the background hugging each other when Harry was walking towards Dumbledore's dead body in the 6th movie?

Did anyone notice that every movie 4-7 movies The Elder Wand was shown when Dumbledore was talking or walking

Did anyone see when in the 7th movie part 1 that Harry's childhood toy from the 1st movie was shown in the final movie when Harry walked up into the cupboard

Did anyone noticed how Harry got into the Weasley's house without opening the door in the 6th movie

Did anyone noticed that Lavender Brown touched Snape's sleeve when she came into the Hospital Wing to se Ron in the 6th movie

Did anyone noticed that Arthur Weasley is hugging a pillow for no reason in the 6th movie

Why during a Quidditch match, the weather is different

Did anyone noticed how Sirius Black got a glass of juice during the Christmas scene with the Weasleys in his house in the 5th movie

Send a message if you hate Umbridge

Why in every movie, Harry's hair style is always different

Did anyone noticed that Sirius called Harry "James" during a duel with Lucius Malfoy and a Death Eater in the 5th movie

Did anyone noticed that Voldemort smiled a little when he gave Wormtail a new hand in the 4th movie

Did anyone noticed that Umbridge had Harry tied up in the 5th movie

What was the reason with the thunder and lighting when Moody comes in and some of the professors and the students were scared in the 4th movie

In the deleted scène in the 4th movie, Hogwarts students can not sing

Did anyone notice that when Moody threw the chalk at Seamus but the chalk landed in front of a Slytherin student behind Seamus in the 4th movie

Why in every movie, the school outfits are different

Did anyone noticed that Dobby was wearing shows in the 7th movie part 1

Did anyone notice that Hedwig's eyes wide opened during the train scene in the 2nd movie

Did anyone notice that someone was on their knees during the Duel Club scene in a gap in the 2nd movie

Did anyone notice that Buckbeak was pooping during the Care of Magical Creatures class when Harry was walking towards him in the 3rd movie

Did anyone notice that Harry was smiling when Sirius was talking about his transformation and the fleas in the 3rd movie

Did anyone notice that Buckbeak burped two times in the 3rd movie

Did anyone notice that Harry was in the background talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan during the 2nd Task in the 4th movie

Did anyone notice that Wormtail ran off when Harry and Voldemort were dueling in the 4th movie


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Did anyone notice that the Dursleys left a mirror in their house when then they left in Deathly Hollows part 1?

Did anyone notice that Dumbledore was holding a magazine with JK Rowling on the cover in Half Blood Prince?

Did anyone notice that Professor Trelawney almost fall backwards behind her suitcase in the Order of the Phoenix?

Did anyone notice that Harry had a jacket on when he was talking to Luna in the Order of the Phoenix?

Did anyone notice that a silver hair landed next to Hermione in the Deathly Hollows part 1?

If Umbridge hates children, why is she at Hogwarts teaching the students?

Did anyone notice that Belby ate all of his ice cream in the Half Blood Prince?

Did anyone notice that one person cheered for Cormac in the Half Blood Prince?

Did anyone notice that Harry had a blank face in the beginning of Half Blood Prince?

Did anyone notice that Bellatrix's wand is shaped as a gun in the Order of the Phoenix?

Did anyone notice that when Uncle Vernon was about to enter the house, you see someone walking with a umbrella waling past him in the Prisoner of Azakaban?

Did anyone notice that Umbridge saved herself along with Harry and Hermione from the centaur's arrows in the Order of the Phoenix?

Did anyone notice that a Slytherin student who was behind Harry was upset in the Order of the Phoenix?

Did anyone notice that the Slytherin student who was behind Harry was the first person to see Harry fall down before Hermione sees in the Order of the Phoenix?

Did anyone notice that Harry was the first person for Umbridge to look at the Great Hall when she was walking in the Oder of the Phoenix?


End file.
